


After the Beep

by kay_obsessive



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have seven messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: phonetag

_you have seven messages_

beep!

"Hey, it's Barney. I guess you're still wrapping up your obscenely early morning show. I was gonna bring you breakfast, but since you're not there, I guess I'll just have to eat it myself. See you at the bar."

_beep!_

"Yeah right, Scherbatsky. I don't owe you anything. I bought that food out of the goodness of my heart, and you couldn't even be there to accept it? If anything, you owe me $6.50 and ten minutes of standing in line. In fact, I can think of exactly how you could make it up to me…"

_beep!_

"You're a cruel woman, Sparkles."

_beep!_

"…Seriously, though. We're still on for tonight, right?"

_beep!_

"Shit! Robin, I just remembered I have a meeting with the North Koreans tonight."

_beep!_

"I'm afraid that information's classified. And no, I can't just bail. Trust me, neither of us want to be on those guys' bad side. Anyway, if you weren't such a prude about doing it in the studio, we wouldn't have this problem."

_beep!_

"Come on, they wouldn't fire you just for having sex in a storage closet. Besides, I know that turns you on. You'd just love to have your boss walk in and catch you with my fingers up your–"

_beep!_

messages deleted

Ted doesn't check the answering machine anymore.


End file.
